les jeunes années d'une reine
by frodounette
Summary: Après la guerre contre l'union X, Saphir doit apprendre les règles relatives à son statut de princesse et se préparer à devenir reine
1. Chapter 1

Assise dans le bureau attenant à ses appartements, Saphir écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que lui raconte le docteur Laudanum, son précepteur. Elle pense en réalité à la revue de la garde qu'elle va devoir effectuer après sa leçon, mission qui lui tien particulièrement à cœur. Malgré la défaite de l'union X et la révélation de sa véritable identité, Saphir n'entend pas pour autant abandonner les fonctions qui sont siennes depuis sa naissance. Le roi son père n'a-t-il pas amendé la loi à cet effet ?

Prenant tout à fait conscience de son peu de succès auprès de son élève, le docteur Laudanum s'écrit d'une voix qui se veut autoritaire :

« Votre Altesse, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

Sans se démonter devant l'air sévère de son précepteur, Saphir lui adresse son plus radieux sourire et réplique avec un naturel déconcertant :

« Hé bien…j'avoue que non, docteur. »

Le pauvre professeur lève alors les yeux au ciel et proteste :

« Mais enfin, Altesse, j'essaie de vous inculquer les rudiments du comportement que doit avoir une princesse en public ! Faite un effort ! La cérémonie de présentation doit avoir lieu dans une semaine ! »

En effet, après plusieurs semaines au cours desquelles la famille royale s'est employée à réparer au mieux les dégâts générés par l'union X , le roi du royaume d'argent a décidé de présenter officiellement sa fille comme princesse et seule héritière du trône. Le monarque entend par là restituer à sa fille sa pleine identité et l'introduire comme futur interlocuteur de ses voisins et alliés. Mais telles ne sont pas les seules raisons de la démarche…

« Cette cérémonie est très importante pour le royaume, et votre auguste père y tien**t** beaucoup. Vous serez officiellement présentées aux princes et dignitaires des royaumes voisins. »

« Quel intérêt ? réplique la princesse sur un ton moqueur, tout le monde me connait et sait que je suis une fille ! À quoi bon ? »

Le bon docteur ne peut nier la pertinence de la remarque et décide donc de révéler à Saphir le véritable but de la manœuvre.

« En réalité, comme vous le savez, princesse, votre destin est de devenir reine…. »

« Oui… »

« Eh, bien, il faut vous y… hum…préparer. »

Saphir fronce les sourcils et considère le docteur d'un air interrogateur :

« En faisant la révérence ? »

« Non, princesse, reprend le savant, un peu gêné, mais en tant que reine, il vous incombera de donner un héritier au trône. Pour se faire , il vous faut un époux, et la cérémonie de présentation… »

Sans laisser à Laudanum le loisir de poursuivre, Saphir a bondi de son siège, mettant d'instinct le poing sur la garde de son épée :

« Non, vous ne m'imposerez personne ! C'est hors de question ! »

Laudanum a un geste apaisant, et reprend :

« Mais bien s**û**r que non, Votre Altesse, justement, c'est à vous de choisir qui vous allez épouser…entre plusieurs partis soigneusement sélectionnés, bien s**û**r ! »

« Qui sont-ils ? demande la princesse, toujours inquiète. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est au précepteur de prendre un air courroucé et de répliquer :

« Vous le sauriez, Votre Altesse, si seulement vous aviez pris la peine de m'écouter ! Vous êtes d'une telle impertinence ! »

Sincèrement peinée d'avoir contrarié le vieil homme qui ne fait que remplir son office du mieux qu'il le peut, Saphir lui adresse un radieux sourire ainsi que son regard le plus séducteur :

« Je vous demande pardon, Docteur. Voyons donc cette liste, si vous le voulez bien. »

Satisfait d'avoir obtenu satisfaction, et séduit par la jeune princesse qu'il aime tendrement depuis sa naissance, le savant déroule un long parchemin avec solennité et commence à lire :

« Et bien, seront présent le prince Richard, du royaume belliqueux, le prince Edouard, du royaume de Tazmanie, le prince Thibault, du royaume d'or, le…. »

A la seule évocation de son bien-aimé, le**s** yeux de Saphir s'écarquillent et elle s'écri**e** :

« Le prince Thibault sera présent ? »

« Bien s**û**r, Votre Altesse, rétorque Laudanum comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde, je suis même en mesure de vous dire qu'il représente à mon sens le parti le plus avantageux. Le royaume d'or est voisin du n**ô**tre, et notre allié naturel. L'union des deux royaumes permettrait d'assoir nos positions et de maintenir une paix durable dans…. »

Mais Laudanum parle dans le vide, car Saphir semble maintenant plongée dans une profonde rêverie, à mille lieu**es** du bureau tendu de velours rouge. Opiniâtre, le précepteur poursuit cependant :

« Mais il vous faut quand même apprendre toute la liste, Votre Altesse ! »

« Oui, oui…bien s**û**r. »

« Et consentir à essayer votre robe ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas recevoir nos hôtes vêtue en paladin ! »

« Bon, je ferai tout ça pour vous faire plaisir, Docteur ! »

Comme Laudanum va reprendre la parole, un page fait cérémonieusement son entrée dans le bureau et déclare :

« Votre Altesse, le prince Thibault du Royaume d'Or demande à vous voir ! »

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, et en bousculant presque le pauvre page dans sa précipitation, Saphir se rue hors de la pièce et dévale à califourchon la rampe de l'escalier qui mène au vestibule de ses appartements et atterrit finalement ….sur Thibault, faisant tomber ce dernier à terre .Ce dernier se relève en souriant et dit :

« Bonjour Saphir ! Je suis très heureux de te voir. »

En rosissant très légèrement, la princesse rend son salut au prince qui poursuit :

« Je suis enchanté de voir que tu ne perd rien de ta spontanéité . »

Puis il ajoute sur un ton plus sérieux :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

Si les paroles de Thibault restent neutres, son regard, en revanche, est des plus éloquent**s** et Saphir le gratifie en retour d'un radieux sourire, plongeant ses yeux bleus sombres dans les prunelles claires du prince. Puis, désireuse de sortir de l'atmosphère confinée du château, elle invite le prince à se promener dans les jardins, profitant ainsi du radieux soleil qui brille au dehors. Un long moment, les deux jeunes gens marchent côte à côte sans dire un mot, mais Thibault a pris la main de Saphir dans la sienne, signe fort explicite d'attachement au vue de leurs situations respectives. Enfin, Saphir prend la parole :

« Au fait, as-tu reçu ton invitation pour la cérémonie de la semaine prochaine ? »

« Bien s**û**r, répond le prince. Quel ennui de devoir se rencontrer dans ces conditions, au milieu de centaines de courtisans et de dizaines de paons enfarinés ! »

« Ah, tu trouves ? répond la princesse dans un sourire énigmatique. Moi je considère que c'est plutôt intéressant, pour une fois… »

Thibault réplique malicieusement :

« Je t'accorde que le fait de te voir enfin dans une joli**e** robe a quelque chose de très séduisant. Mais c'est tout. »

« Tu es si gentil ! répond Saphir, rouge de plaisir. Mais en fait, Laudanum vient de m'expliquer que cette cérémonie a un but très précis. »

« Lequel ? demande Thibault, intrigué. »

S**û**re que son explication va ravir le prince autant qu'elle, Saphir commence joyeusement :

« L'objet de tout cela est de me permettre de choisir un époux parmi les prétendants possibles ! Je serai en toute logique fiancée la semaine prochaine ! »

Saphir n'a pas pris la peine d'ajouter _avec toi_, par pudeur, mais également car cette précision lui semble évidente. Pourtant, tel ne semble pas être l'avis de Thibault. En effet, le regard clair du prince est devenu dur comme l'acier et il lâche sèchement la main de Saphir.

« Et bien félicitation**s** ! Je pense finalement ne pas être là pour congratuler l'heureux élu ! »

« Mais Thibault…proteste Saphir, ébahie. »

« Oui, je m'en voudrait de venir troubler une si belle journée ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, enfin ! proteste Saphir, ne sachant que répondre. »

« D'ailleurs, j'allais partir à l'instant. Je n'ai rien à faire dans un royaume dont la princesse m'aime si peu qu'elle me met sans scrupules à égalités avec trente bellâtres sans cervelle ! Adieu Saphir, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ton prince consort ! »

Sans laisser à Saphir le temps de répondre, Thibault saute sur son cheval et s'éloigne au galop vers son propre royaume.


	2. avant de poursuivre

Avant de poursuivre le récit, je tiens à préciser que les personnages et le propos de cette fic appartiennent à Osamu Tesuka. Pour celle et ceux qui ne connaitrait pas « Princesse Saphir », voici un petit descriptif des personnages :

**Saphir : **princesse du royaume d'argent, qui s'est travesti en prince jusqu'alors car une loi de son royaume interdisait aux femmes de régner, loi abolie au moment de cette histoire

**Thibault :** prince du royaume d'or, compagnon d'arme et amoureux de Saphir

**Zaza :** fille de Belzebos et Inferna, deux démons, qui devient humaine suite à son mariage avec Gabriel, ancien soldat de l'union X

**Docteur Laudanum :** précepteur de Saphir

**Gary Gory : **inventeur, proche de la famille royale

**Roi et Reine du Royaume d'argent : **parents de Saphir

**Comte Chanel : **oncle de Thibault, régent du royaume d'or

**Pan : **petit ange malicieux et gaffeur, ami de Saphir

**Pallas : **pirate ami de Saphir, secrètement amoureux d'elle

**Marguerite : **fille de Chanel, cousine de Thibault

**Friebe : **amie de Saphir


	3. Chapitre 2

Il n'a pas plutôt parcouru quelques milles que Thibault regrette déjà ses paroles amères. Fort heureusement pour lui, son cheval connait par cœur la route du royaume d'or, sans quoi le jeune prince aurait tôt fait de se perdre, tant ses pensées l'obsèdent. Il se dit que son attitude vaine et puérile risque fort de lui faire perdre définitivement sa princesse : En effet, pourquoi s'encombrerait-elle d'un fat comme lui quand tous ses semblables sont à l'aff**û**t de la place qu'il croyait jusque alors être de toute évidence la sienne ?

Ainsi perdu dans ses considérations, Thibault atteint sans même s'en rendre compte les jardins du château d'or.

« Prince Thibault ! Prince Thibault ! s'écrit une voix féminine .je suis contente de vous voir ! Comment va Saphir ? »

La personne qui vient d'interpeller Thibault est Zaza, la meilleure amie de Saphir, qui a épousé de colonel Gabriel, ancien soldat de l'union X rallié au royaume d'or. Apercevant la jeune femme, Thibault saute de son cheval pour aller la saluer. Devant la mine déconfite du prince, Zaza renchérit :

« Que se passe-t-il, Prince ? Saphir ne va pas bien ? L'avez-vous vue ? »

« Sa santé est excellente, apparemment, Zaza, répond Thibault sur un ton lamentable. »

La sombre figure du jeune homme indique à l'ancienne petite sorcière qu'il y a manifestement un problème, et que ses deux amis se sont sans nul doute disputés. Désireuse d'arranger la situation, Zaza décide d'en avoir le cœur net et de faire parler Thibault qui, rapidement lui livre toute l'histoire. Si ridicule lui semble la réaction du prince que la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Puis elle reprend rapidement son sérieux et dit sur un ton apaisant :

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, Prince, Saphir vous aime, et elle ne va pas se jeter au cou du premier venu simplement parce que vous avez été stupi…euh….un peu jaloux ! »

« Chère petite Zaza, réplique Thibault, troublé, tu le pense**s** vraiment ? »

« Oh, mais oui ! »

« Que dois-je faire, à ton avis ? demande le prince, comme s'il avait face à lui la vierge Marie en personne. »

« Vous présenter à la cette cérémonie et vous montrer gracieux et gentil. Mais avant, vous devriez aussi écrire à Saphir pour vous faire pardonner et lui confirmer votre venue. Parce qu'elle est capable de ne pas assister à sa propre intronisation si elle n'est pas rassurée sur ce point ! »

« Chère, chère petite Zaza, s'écrie Thibault, que puis-je faire pour te remercier, dis-moi ? »

Un instant, la jeune femme reste silencieuse, ménageant ses effets, puis, finit par déclarer :

« Et bien, vous avez envoyé mon mari inspecter les frontières et je me sens seule ; peut-être pourriez vous m'emmener dans votre suite au royaume d'argent ? »

« Mais bien volontiers Zaza ! »

« Et aussi…quand Saphir sera votre reine…Je voudrais bien être sa dame d'honneur. »

« Elle en sera ravie, Zaza, j'en suis sur ! réplique Thibault dont les yeux ont repris leur éclat habituel. Je vais de ce pas écrire à Saphir pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au royaume d'argent, Saphir vient d'achever la revue de la garde. Bien que fortement ébranlée par les paroles de Thibault, la princesse est parvenue à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments devant ses hommes. En effet, elle sera reine un jour prochain et doit dès à présent apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions en public. Toutefois, sa tâche accomplie, la princesse regagne ses appartements avec une lenteur fantomatique et, persuadée que personne ne l'a vue, va se jeter sur son lit o**ù **elle laisse éclater ses sanglots, serrant dans ses poin**gs** le velours cramoisi du dessus de lit. Trop absorbée par son chagrin, Saphir n'a pas entendu le pas moelleux de sa gouvernante qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre et lui caresse doucement les cheveux d'un geste maternel.

« Allons, mon petit chat, dite**s**-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Nounou, il ne viendra pas ! Gémit Saphir ! Il ne m'aime plus ! Il….snif ! »

« Mais de qui parlez-vous, ma toute belle ? »

« De Thi…de Thibault ! Il est devenu furieux quand je lui ai parlé des autres invités et a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ! »

Contre toute attente, la gouvernante adresse à Saphir un grand sourire, comme si la princesse venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes. Vexée de voir qu'on fait si peu cas de son chagrin, Saphir s'écrit :

« Vous trouvez cela drôle ? Ma vie vient de s'effondrer et cela vous fait rire ! »

« Je ne ri**s** pas, ma colombe, je suis heureuse. Heureuse de voir qu'après tout ce temps, vous réagissez enfin comme une vraie jeune fille ! »

Saphir adresse à la gouvernante un regard consterné et déclare :

« Si être une jeune fille consiste à pleurer comme un veau, peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de rester prince ! »

La nourrice fait alors claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur et réplique :

« Mais non, mon petit chat, vous êtes amoureuse, c'est merveilleux, allons ! Et ne soyez pas triste, votre prince est simplement jaloux et inquiet ! Je ne lui donne pas une journée pour revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ! »

La princesse considère sa nourrice et renchérit :

« Jaloux ? Mais de qui ? C'est complètement idiot, qu'a-t-il donc à craindre ? »

Cette fois, Saphir ne pleure plus et son regard bleu est éclairé de son habituelle curiosité. La nourrice vient de soulever une hypothèse qui ne l'avait même pas effleurée et qui lui semble surréaliste. Impatiente d'obtenir une réponse, Saphir insiste :

« Allons, dites-moi, pourquoi Thibault serait-il jaloux ? »

« Princesse, réplique la nourrice avec douceur, vous êtes vous déjà regardée dans un miroir ? »

« Oui, et alors ? répond Saphir, de plus en plus perplexe. »

« Alors, vous êtes une très belle jeune fille, et de plus, seule héritière d'un royaume des plus prospère**s**. Le prince Thibault l'a remarqué, sans nul doute ! »

« Certainement, réplique Saphir, narquoise, c'est pour me faire un compliment qu'il m'a insulté, assurément ! »

La gouvernante regarde la petite princesse qu'elle a élevée avec tendresse et répond :

« Saphir, Thibault pense que ce qui lui saute aux yeux sautera aussi aux yeux de vos autres prétendants ! Il a peur, et aurait voulu que vous lui donniez une preuve explicite de votre attachement ! Voilà pourquoi il s'est emporté ! »

« Oh, vous croyez ? »

« Bien s**û**r, répond la nourrice d'un air entendu, je connais les hommes ! Soyez contente, votre Thibault vous aime plus que vous ne le croyez ! »

Ravie, Saphir se jette dans les bras de sa nourrice qu'elle gratifie de mille baisers :

« Merci, nourrice, merci ! »

Puis comme la princesse se remet de ses émotions, un page fait son entrée dans la chambre, portant cérémonieusement un plateau d'argent sur lequel est posé un parchemin. Sur un ton solennel, le jeune homme déclare :

« Un message pour son Altesse ! »

D'un bond Saphir se lève, saisi la missive et remercie le page. Puis elle brise prestement le cachet de cire et commence la lecture. L'expression de joie qui illumine progressivement le visage de la princesse renseigne pleinement la bonne gouvernante sur l'auteur et le contenu du message….


	4. Chapitre3

En entrant dans le boudoir de la princesse, la reine du royaume d'argent reste saisie tant le désordre qui règne dans la pièce laisse imaginer qu'une tornade vient d'avoir lieu. Un peu partout sur le sol sont répandus des jupons et des tissus de forme incertaines. De la pièce attenante raisonnent des éclats de rire ponctués de protestations. Inquiète, mais résignée quand à ce qu'elle va découvrir, la reine entre dans la chambre de Saphir ou elle découvre la chambrière ligotée comme un saucisson dans un corset détourné de son ouvrage primitif. A côté d'elle, git un amas de soie champagne que la reine sait être la robe de cérémonie de sa fille. Un peu plus loin, la princesse, qui n'a pas encore vue sa mère, rit aux éclats et déclare :

« Voilà qui vous apprendra à vouloir m'affubler de pareils instruments de torture ! »

« Saphir, ma chérie, que signifie ce chaos ? »

La reine vient de parler avec son habituelle douceur, mais le ton ferme qu'elle emploie fait impression sur Saphir. Cette dernière court au devant de sa mère et s'écrit d'une voix suppliante :

« Maman, pourquoi veut-on me punir ? je suis sure qu'il est impossible de respirer avec cette horrible chose ! fait la princesse en montrant la chambrière, toujours entortillée dans le corset. »

La reine adresse à Saphir un regard doux mais réprobateur et rétorque :

« Allons Saphir, tu dois te plier à certaines contraintes, et celle-ci n'est pas bien terrible ! tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal ! »

Puis la reine ajoute dans un sourire malicieux :

« Et je suis sure que ta robe de cérémonie plaira beaucoup au prince Thibault ! »

Saphir fait la moue un instant puis finit par céder :

« Bon, je veux bien essayer, maman, mais je trouve absurde de devoir me déguiser en poupée pour une bête cérémonie ! »

Sans grand enthousiasme, Saphir entreprend de libérer la malheureuse chambrière qui peut enfin accomplir son office, non sans mal, car la princesse ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter, ce qui rend difficile le laçage du corset et de la robe. Au bout d'un moment, la méritante servante achève enfin son œuvre et Saphir doit convenir que l'expérience était moins pénible que prévu. Certes, elle est obligée de se tenir bien droite car les baleines immobilisent partiellement son buste et la robe est presque aussi lourde que son armure, mais l'ensemble et parfaitement supportable. La princesse porte son regard sur sa mère qui la contemple, les larmes aux yeux. Intriguée par cette émotion nouvelle, Saphir fait quelques pas vers le miroir, dans lequel elle a peine à se reconnaître, tant son habillement et l'allure qu'il lui impose la change ; sa taille, maintenue par le corset parait encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'est et les broderies d'or du décolleté mettent en valeur ses épaules de lait et sa gorge mignonne.

« Que tu es belle, ma chérie ! s'écrie la reine qui ne peut retenir ses larmes. »

« Oui, mais…ce n'est pas moi, Maman ! réplique la princesse, troublée par sa propre image. »

« Oh, si, si, c'est toi, ma chérie ! c'est avant que…que…oh, pardon, Saphir, pardon ! »

La princesse sait parfaitement ce qui provoque l'émotion de la reine ; en effet, cette dernière, qui a toujours voulu une fille, a particulièrement souffert d'avoir du la travestir en prince et s'est toujours sentie coupable de l'avoir privée de sa véritable identité. Emue, Saphir serre sa mère dans ses bras et dit :

« Ne pleure pas, Maman, ce n'est rien. C'est fini, c'est fini, Maman. »

Manifestement, cette touchante scène n'émeut pas la chambrière, qui, forte de son premier succès, déclare d'une voix autoritaire :

« Votre altesse, il vous faut maintenant essayer le reste de votre trousseau ! »

« Oh, proteste Saphir, exaspérée, vous allez encore m'ennuyer longtemps avec vos robes ? »

« Tout dépend de vous, princesse, rétorque la servante, persuadée cette fois d'obtenir gain de cause. Cela ira plus vite si vous vous montrer docile. »

* * *

Au royaume d'or, l'annonce des fiançailles imminentes du prince, qui ne fait pas mystère de son attachement pour la princesse du royaume voisin, a crée l'effervescence. Nombreux sont les courtisans jusqu'alors persuadés que l'héritier du royaume d'argent était bien un prince et la révélation de l'identité de Saphir a fait grand bruit, certains l'imaginant comme une beauté fragile injustement travestie, d'autres comme une espèce de virago sans aucun charme féminin. Plus virulentes encore sont les duchesses et marquises du pays qui voient leurs rêves de devenir reine s'envoler définitivement. Car, lorsque le prince Thibault sera marié, son oncle abandonnera la régence et le jeune homme règnera pleinement sur le pays.

Mais pour l'heure, Thibault est à cent lieux des ragots entretenus par sa cour et se prépare activement à son voyage au royaume d'argent. Le prince est très nerveux, et, malgré les paroles apaisantes de la douce Zaza, inquiet quant au choix final de Saphir. En effet, rendue à son véritable statut, sa belle pourrait très bien décider de jeter son dévolu sur un autre prétendant car, il le sait, « _souvent femme varie_ ». Ne pouvant plus contenir son anxiété, Thibault décide de s'ouvrir à l'ancienne petite sorcière qui jadis, lui a été si secourable :

« Zaza, crois-tu que Saphir va me choisir ? »

Zaza adresse au prince un sourire réconfortant et dit :

« Prince Thibault, ça fait au moins dix fois que vous me posez la même question ! Mon avis n'a pas changé, vous savez, et pour ce qui est de certitude, je n'ai pas le don de voyance ! »

Thibault fait une mine désappointée et réplique :

« ah, tu vois Zaza, même toi, tu as peur que Saphir change d'inclination ! tu ne veux pas me le dire, car tu as trop bon cœur, mais je le vois bien ! »

Voyant que ses propos seront mal interprétés quelle qu'en soit la teneur, tant le prince est anxieux, Zaza hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance et décide de ne plus argumenter :

« la politique et les affaires matrimoniales des grands de ce monde me dépassent, votre altesse, faites selon votre devoir et votre rang, et vous verrez bien ce qu'il adviendra ! »


	5. Chapitre 4

En entrant dans le boudoir de la princesse, la reine du royaume d'argent reste saisie tant le désordre qui règne dans la pièce laisse imaginer qu'une tornade vient d'avoir lieu. Un peu partout sur le sol sont répandus des jupons et des tissus de forme incertaines. De la pièce attenante raisonnent des éclats de rire ponctués de protestations. Inquiète, mais résignée quand à ce qu'elle va découvrir, la reine entre dans la chambre de Saphir ou elle découvre la chambrière ligotée comme un saucisson dans un corset détourné de son ouvrage primitif. A côté d'elle, git un amas de soie champagne que la reine sait être la robe de cérémonie de sa fille. Un peu plus loin, la princesse, qui n'a pas encore vue sa mère, rit aux éclats et déclare :

« Voilà qui vous apprendra à vouloir m'affubler de pareils instruments de torture ! »

« Saphir, ma chérie, que signifie ce chaos ? »

La reine vient de parler avec son habituelle douceur, mais le ton ferme qu'elle emploie fait impression sur Saphir. Cette dernière court au devant de sa mère et s'écrit d'une voix suppliante :

« Maman, pourquoi veut-on me punir ? je suis sure qu'il est impossible de respirer avec cette horrible chose ! fait la princesse en montrant la chambrière, toujours entortillée dans le corset. »

La reine adresse à Saphir un regard doux mais réprobateur et rétorque :

« Allons Saphir, tu dois te plier à certaines contraintes, et celle-ci n'est pas bien terrible ! tu verras, ça ne fait pas mal ! »

Puis la reine ajoute dans un sourire malicieux :

« Et je suis sure que ta robe de cérémonie plaira beaucoup au prince Thibault ! »

Saphir fait la moue un instant puis finit par céder :

« Bon, je veux bien essayer, maman, mais je trouve absurde de devoir me déguiser en poupée pour une bête cérémonie ! »

Sans grand enthousiasme, Saphir entreprend de libérer la malheureuse chambrière qui peut enfin accomplir son office, non sans mal, car la princesse ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter, ce qui rend difficile le laçage du corset et de la robe. Au bout d'un moment, la méritante servante achève enfin son œuvre et Saphir doit convenir que l'expérience était moins pénible que prévu. Certes, elle est obligée de se tenir bien droite car les baleines immobilisent partiellement son buste et la robe est presque aussi lourde que son armure, mais l'ensemble et parfaitement supportable. La princesse porte son regard sur sa mère qui la contemple, les larmes aux yeux. Intriguée par cette émotion nouvelle, Saphir fait quelques pas vers le miroir, dans lequel elle a peine à se reconnaître, tant son habillement et l'allure qu'il lui impose la change ; sa taille, maintenue par le corset parait encore plus fine qu'elle ne l'est et les broderies d'or du décolleté mettent en valeur ses épaules de lait et sa gorge mignonne.

« Que tu es belle, ma chérie ! s'écrie la reine qui ne peut retenir ses larmes. »

« Oui, mais…ce n'est pas moi, Maman ! réplique la princesse, troublée par sa propre image. »

« Oh, si, si, c'est toi, ma chérie ! c'est avant que…que…oh, pardon, Saphir, pardon ! »

La princesse sait parfaitement ce qui provoque l'émotion de la reine ; en effet, cette dernière, qui a toujours voulu une fille, a particulièrement souffert d'avoir du la travestir en prince et s'est toujours sentie coupable de l'avoir privée de sa véritable identité. Emue, Saphir serre sa mère dans ses bras et dit :

« Ne pleure pas, Maman, ce n'est rien. C'est fini, c'est fini, Maman. »

Manifestement, cette touchante scène n'émeut pas la chambrière, qui, forte de son premier succès, déclare d'une voix autoritaire :

« Votre altesse, il vous faut maintenant essayer le reste de votre trousseau ! »

« Oh, proteste Saphir, exaspérée, vous allez encore m'ennuyer longtemps avec vos robes ? »

« Tout dépend de vous, princesse, rétorque la servante, persuadée cette fois d'obtenir gain de cause. Cela ira plus vite si vous vous montrer docile. »

* * *

Au royaume d'or, l'annonce des fiançailles imminentes du prince, qui ne fait pas mystère de son attachement pour la princesse du royaume voisin, a crée l'effervescence. Nombreux sont les courtisans jusqu'alors persuadés que l'héritier du royaume d'argent était bien un prince et la révélation de l'identité de Saphir a fait grand bruit, certains l'imaginant comme une beauté fragile injustement travestie, d'autres comme une espèce de virago sans aucun charme féminin. Plus virulentes encore sont les duchesses et marquises du pays qui voient leurs rêves de devenir reine s'envoler définitivement. Car, lorsque le prince Thibault sera marié, son oncle abandonnera la régence et le jeune homme règnera pleinement sur le pays.

Mais pour l'heure, Thibault est à cent lieux des ragots entretenus par sa cour et se prépare activement à son voyage au royaume d'argent. Le prince est très nerveux, et, malgré les paroles apaisantes de la douce Zaza, inquiet quant au choix final de Saphir. En effet, rendue à son véritable statut, sa belle pourrait très bien décider de jeter son dévolu sur un autre prétendant car, il le sait, « _souvent femme varie_ ». Ne pouvant plus contenir son anxiété, Thibault décide de s'ouvrir à l'ancienne petite sorcière qui jadis, lui a été si secourable :

« Zaza, crois-tu que Saphir va me choisir ? »

Zaza adresse au prince un sourire réconfortant et dit :

« Prince Thibault, ça fait au moins dix fois que vous me posez la même question ! Mon avis n'a pas changé, vous savez, et pour ce qui est de certitude, je n'ai pas le don de voyance ! »

Thibault fait une mine désappointée et réplique :

« ah, tu vois Zaza, même toi, tu as peur que Saphir change d'inclination ! tu ne veux pas me le dire, car tu as trop bon cœur, mais je le vois bien ! »

Voyant que ses propos seront mal interprétés quelle qu'en soit la teneur, tant le prince est anxieux, Zaza hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance et décide de ne plus argumenter :

« la politique et les affaires matrimoniales des grands de ce monde me dépassent, votre altesse, faites selon votre devoir et votre rang, et vous verrez bien ce qu'il adviendra ! »


	6. Chapitre 5

C'est l'effervescence la plus totale au royaume d'or. Dans deux jours aura lieu la cérémonie d'intronisation de la princesse Saphir et toute la suite de Thibault se prépare au départ imminent. En effet, suite aux sollicitations de son oncle, mais contre son souhait propre, le jeune prince emmène avec lui plusieurs dames et chevaliers, afin d'honorer ses hôtes mais aussi pour faire montre d'une partie de la magnificence de la cour d'or et ainsi prouver à ses rivaux qu'il n'est pas en reste pour prétendre à la main de la princesse.

Déjà monté sur son cheval depuis plusieurs minutes, le prince commence à s'impatienter des minauderies des dames qui ont toutes oublié de faire emballer quelque effet à leurs servantes. Toutefois, sa courtoisie et le respect de son rang le poussent à ne faire aucune remarque. mais lorsque les minutes deviennent finalement une heure, le prince finit pas dire sèchement :

« Mesdames, si à l'instant vous n'êtes pas monté dans vos voitures, en vérité, je me rend**s** seul au royaume d'argent ! »

Une petite comtesse, plus coquette et pétéchie que les autres réplique :

« Mais Votre Altesse, vous ne voudriez quand même pas que vos dames paraissent à leur désavantage devant la princesse ! »

Thibault la toise d'un air goguenard et réplique :

« Franchement, ma chère, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Quoi que vous vous mettiez comme peinture sur la figure, et quel que soit votre harnachement de rubans et autres falbalas, vous semblerez de toute façon bien terne à côté de ma princesse ! »

Piquée par cette remarque, la comtesse se renfrogne, au grand amusement de Zaza qui a suivi toute la scène avec délectation. En effet, la jeune femme n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se faire une place auprès des autres dames qui la jalousent à double titre, à la fois pour être l'épouse du séduisant colonel Gabriel et la confidente du prince. Certaines détractrices la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'être la douce amie de Thibault, mais il faut reconnaître que l'allure quelque peu provocante de la jolie blonde, bien que non cultivée, ne joue pas en sa faveur au sein d'une cour pétrie de préjugés.

La suite royale finalement parée au départ, le convoi s'ébranle en direction du royaume d'argent ou Saphir attend fébrilement l'arrivée de son prince.

* * *

Assise sur son grand lit qui forme comme une sorte de loge réconfortante, Saphir contemple pensivement sa robe de cérémonie qu'une servante a disposée la veille sur un mannequin. Elle songe avec une certaine nostalgie au temps pas si lointain ou toutes ses pensées et son énergie étaient focalisées sur la lutte contre l'union X. Certes, elle a risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises dans cette guerre sans merci, mais son esprit était alors moins tourmenté. Elle avait été élevée pour défendre le royaume et se battre, c'était logique et normal. Mais aujourd'hui la princesse se retrouve face à des obligations nouvelles, à un rôle et à une étiquette qu'elle ignore totalement. Dans quelques jours, elle sera une épouse, mais pour l'heure, ce que recouvre cette fonction lui est totalement étranger. Et même s'il lui répugne de se l'avouer, elle doit cependant reconnaître que cette plongée dans l'inconnu la terrifie.

Alors qu'elle est toujours plongée dans ces songes inconfortables, la princesse entant une voix qui ne lui semble pas étrangère :

« Hé, oh, Saphir ! Tu vas bien ? »

Stupéfaite, la princesse considère la petite silhouette qui vient d'apparaître avec hébétude :

« Pan ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais Pan, je croyais que tu étais…que tu étais mort ! »

Saisie par l'émotion et l'effarement, la princesse éclate en sanglot. Cette réaction a pourtant pour effet de mettre Pan en joie. Le petit ange réplique facétieusement :

« Mais voyons, Saphir, je suis un ange ! Les anges ne meurent pas. J'étais juste retourné chez moi, auprès de Mon Père qui est aux Cieux. Oui, et je suis même monté en grade ! Je suis maintenant dans la brigade de l'archange Michel ! Si je recroisait Belzébos, il tremblerait devant moi, le pauvre ! Et regarde ! J'ai une belle épée en or, maintenant ! »

Le petit ange fait jaillir de nulle part une magnifique épée scintillante, d'une facture telle que Saphir n'en a jamais vu. Mais loin d'être impressionnée, la princesse jette à Pan un regard plein de feu, assorti d'un violent jet d'oreiller :

« Pan, tu es stupide ! Et moi qui me lamentais sur ton sort ! »

Courroucée, l'ange réplique :

« Hé, un peu de respect ! Tu parles à un lieutenant de l'archange Michel, tout de même ! »

Un peu calmée, Saphir répond sur un ton moqueur :

« Oui, tu feras peut-être moins de bêtises que lorsque tu distribuai**s** les âmes ! »

Pan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ravi de retrouver son amie et son cinglant sens de la répartie. Il poursuit sur un ton léger :

« Justement, je suis venu pour t'aider à devenir une douce et gracieuse jeune fille. »

Cette dernière réplique a pour effet de plonger Saphir dans l'hilarité la plus totale, au point que la jeune fille se recroqueville complètement sur son lit en se tenant les côtes. Au bout d'un moment, Saphir parvient enfin à retrouver un semblant de sérieux et articule péniblement :

« Ma foi, j'ai déjà entendu ça il y a un certain temps ! Si je ne m'abuse, et comme d'ailleurs je l'avais déjà dit à l'époque, c'est peine perdue, mon pauvre Pan ! »

« Ah, mais ne sous-estime pas l'envoyé de Michel, Saphir ! S'insurge Pan en essayant d'adopter un ton important. Si je voulais, je pourrais très bien y parvenir, là, tout de suite. Il me suffirait de t'immobiliser et de reprendre enfin ton cœur de garçon, qui n'est maintenant plus nécessaire à la survie de ton royaume. »

« Oui ? Et alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? réplique Saphir, goguenarde. »

« Parce que je ne le veux pas ; tu ne serais plus la même. Plus celle qu'aime le prince Thibault. Tout le monde serait très malheureux et Mon Père serait remonté contre moi. »

Cette fois Saphir ne trouve rien à répondre, impressionnée et émue par les dernières paroles de son ami. Voyant qu'il vient de jeter un froid, le petit ange reprend de son habituel ton jovial :

« Mais je vais t'aider à te préparer à ta charge ! Même une mégère telle que toi peut réussir à se comporter correctement en faisant quelques efforts ! »

« Pan, tu es un sale gamin ! »

A nouveau, Saphir projette sur le petit ange une pluie d'oreillerS qu'il esquive en riant. Mais la bonne humeur est revenue et la princesse sait maintenant que les épreuves qui l'attendent seront plus simples à supporter, grâce au soutien de son ami.


	7. Chapitre 6

Pendant que Saphir savoure ses retrouvailles avec son ami Pan, un cavalier est parti sans attendre le convoi princier du royaume d'or, cela sur l'ordre de Thibault lui-même. En effet, soucieux de faire savoir explicitement à la princesse ses intentions à son égard, le jeune prince a tenu à faire parvenir à sa belle un présent particulier, présent qu'elle doit absolument recevoir avant leur rencontre officielle. Pour se charger de cette délicate mission, Thibault a fait appel au duc Rodolphe, son favori, homme de confiance, mais également bon vivant et amateur de jolies femmes. Nul doute que le jeune duc trouvera Saphir à son goût lorsqu'il la verra, mais Thibault a foi en son ami et sait bien qu'il gardera toute la réserve voulue vis-à-vis de la princesse.

Chargé de son précieux fardeau, Rodolphe, après plusieurs heures de chevauché**e**, arrive dans le bois qui borde le royaume d'argent. Fatigué par la route, le jeune chevalier se met en quête d'un point d'eau afin de se rafraîchir et de soulager ses membres endoloris lorsqu'il aperçoit au loin la silhouette d'un cavalier monté sur un cheval blanc. Curieux de nature, et heureux de croiser enfin la route d'un être humain, Rodolphe se met à considérer la silhouette qui approche avec un intérêt croissant. Il descend silencieusement de cheval et décide de ne pas de faire voir pour attendre tout à loisir que le promeneur arrive à sa hauteur. Lorsque la silhouette n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, le jeune duc se rend compte qu'il s'agit certainement d'un noble sujet, car ses vêtements, bien qu'assez sobre comparés à ceux de certains élégants du royaume d'or, sont de belle facture et réalisés dans des tissus précieux. L'ensemble se compose d'un pourpoint de soie bleue et de hauts de chausses blancs. Le cavalier porte sur ses épaules une cape de brocart rouge et il est coiffé d'un feutre à large bord orné d'un ruban rouge et or. Enfin, il est ganté de blanc jusqu'aux avant-bras, signe distinctif de la noblesse. Rodolphe pense tout d'abord avoir affaire à quelque jeune page échappé de la cour tant le cavalier semble gracile.

De caractère frondeur, Rodolphe décide d'effrayer gentiment le page pour se distraire et, bondissant de sa cachette, se plante tout d'un coup devant la cavalier, qui contre toute attente, ne manifeste pas le moindre signe de crainte, mais plutôt un étonnement amusé. Puis il fixe son regard bleu sombre dans les yeux du jeune duc, qui reste interdit devant tant d'assurance et de prestance de la part d'un individu si fluet.

« Bonjour Monseigneur, fait le jeune cavalier. Vous semblez perdu, puis-je vous être utile de quelque façon ? »

L'individu vient de s'exprimer avec une voix douce mais affirmé**e** qui cadre parfaitement avec ce que dégage sa personne. Une voix très assurée mais qui n'a rien de viril. Un peu revenu de sa surprise, Rodolphe se met en devoir de détailler plus avant son interlocuteur. Le _page _est doté des yeux bleus les plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais vu, brillants comme une nuit étoilée et ourlés de longs cils et sa peau a la blancheur de la neige qui aurait légèrement été rosie par une **goutte** de sang. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, coupés courts, lui donnent un petit air espiègle des plus séduisants. Le jeune duc commence à s'étonner en lui-même du trouble que provoque en lui la personne de ce freluquet quand son regard se pose sur le pourpoint du cavalier qui se trouve être bombé à la poitrine, d'une façon qui ne laisse plus planer le doute sur son état civil. Amusé de sa propre méprise, Rodolphe éclate de rire sous le regard stupéfait et quelque peu irrité de l'autre.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui provoque cette hilarité, Monseigneur ? L'interpelle Saphir, car c'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit. »

Le jeune duc, conscient d'avoir affaire à une personne de haut lignage, malgré son accoutrement , reprend peu à peu son sérieux et répond :

« Veuillez pardonner ma grossièreté, de loin je vous ai prise pour un page ! Mais à présent que je vous vois mieux, la méprise est inconcevable et je riais de ma propre bêtise. Car vous êtes une noble damoiselle, à n'en point douter ! »

« Comme vous êtes perspicace ! réplique Saphir sur un ton goguenard. Mais maintenant que vous voilà remis de votre surprise, puis-je vous demander la raison de votre présence en ces terres ? »

Le ton affirmé de la jeune fille fait impression sur Rodolphe qui recouvre tout à fait sa contenance et répond d'une voix grave :

« Je regrette, Damoiselle, mais ma mission est confidentielle et je ne puis en révéler sa teneur à n'importe qui. »

Puis il reprend sur un ton espiègle :

« Mais par ma foi, vous êtes si jolie que je me laisserai**s** bien aller à satisfaire votre curiosité, pour vous plaire ! »

Loin d'être charmée ni même amusée par la dernière réplique du duc, Saphir fronce ses fins sourcils noirs dans une expression indignée, saute prestement au bas de son cheval et sa main se pose d'instinct sur la garde de son épée.

« A qui croyez-vous donc parler, Monsieur ? »

« Par le sang du **C**hrist, je voudrais bien le savoir, afin de pouvoir sans délai demander votre main à votre maman, car vous me plaisez fort. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que vous renonciez à cet habit masculin, qui ne vous sied pas. »

Les dernières paroles de Rodolphe ont pour effet de mettre Saphir dans une colère noire. Tout en resserrant l'étreinte sur la garde de son épée, elle riposte, furieuse :

« Voilà qu'à présent, vous soigner le blasphème à la muflerie ! C'en est trop ! En garde, Monsieur ! »

Sans laisser à Rodolphe le temps de dire ouf, Saphir a dégainé son épée qu'elle brandit sous le nez du galant chevalier. Impressionné et amusé par cette si étrange jeune fille, le duc réplique :

« Un duel ? Et bien soit, la belle, mais si je gagne, vous me donnez un baiser en gage. »

« Si vous voulez, mais personne ne m'a encore battue, Monseigneur, répond crânement Saphir. Et si je suis victorieuse, vous m'apprendrez l'objet de votre mission. »

Rodolphe considère brièvement son adversaire et ne doute pas de sa victoire face à fragile créature qui le défie, mais la suite des événements va lui prouver le contraire. Avec une agilité et une rapidité déconcertante, Saphir exécute à la suite plusieurs **bottes** que le duc, pourtant rompu à l'art de l'escrime, a la plus grande difficulté à esquiver, alors que ses propres coups n'ont aucun effet sur la jeune fille qui les évite à priori sans le moindre effort. Finalement, Saphir prend totalement le dessus sur son adversaire qui trébuche et se retrouve sans même s'en rendre compte étendu dans l'herbe, le pied de la jeune fille posé sur son torse.

« Alors, fait Saphir effrontément, vous demandez grâce ? »

« Je m'avoue vaincu, Demoiselle, et j'avoue n'avoir jamais rencontré d'adversaire tel que vous. Vous vaincriez même mon maître, le prince Thibault, m'est avis. »

En entendant le nom de son bien-aimé, Saphir a un léger sursaut que Rodolphe, encore sous le coup de sa surprenante défaite, ne perçoit pas. En reprenant son souffle et en se relevant, le duc poursuit :

« Puisque vous avez gagné, je dois honorer ma dette ; Je suis le duc Rodolphe, sénéchal du royaume d'or et ami du prince Thibault. Ce dernier m'a chargé d'une mission auprès de la princesse Saphir. Mon maître veut que je lui remette en secret un bijou, en gage de son amour, et ce présent doit être donné en toute discrétion, avant la cérémonie du serment et… »

Mais le duc n'a pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant son exposé, car Saphir a déjà bondi sur le dos d'Opale et s'éloigne au grand galop vers le château d'argent, le cœur rempli de joie, s**û**re à présent des sentiments de son prince. Stupéfait, le duc Rodolphe, qui ne sait pas à qui il a eu affaire, regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner, ébahi et soupirant.


	8. Chapitre 7

De retour au château, Saphir se hâte vers ses appartements ou l'attend certainement Laudanum, désireux de parachever les préparatifs relatifs aux festivités du lendemain. La princesse s'avance donc vers son petit salon en redoutant les habituelles invectives du vieux précepteur. Elle s'apprête donc à composer son sourire le plus contrit lorsque contre toute attente, elle aperçoit sa mère, tout sourire, en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde.

« Ah, te revoilà, Saphir, ma chérie, fait joyeusement la reine. **T**on amie Friebe vient juste d'arriver, elle souhaitait te voir avant la cérémonie ! »

Friebe est la sœur du marquis Ulon, un des notables ami du royaume, et elle a aidé la princesse lorsque cette dernière était en grandes difficultés. Sans laisser à son amie le temps de revenir de sa surprise, la jolie blonde accourt vers la princesse et lui saisi**t** chaleureusement les mains.

« Alors Saphir, pas trop nerveuse ? Tu en as de la chance, moi j'aimerai**s** bien avoir tous ces prétendants rien que pour moi ! »

« Je le les laisse avec plaisir, répond Saphir dans un petit sourire. Sauf un ! »

« Naturellement, le prince Thibault ! »

« Mais, que… comment sais-tu ? fait la princesse, stupéfaite de la spontanéité de son amie. »

« J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec la reine, en t'attendant. »

Pensant que les deux amies ont certainement des choses à se dire, la reine choisit de s'éclipser directement, laissant les deux jeunes filles tout à la joie de leurs retrouvailles. Devant l'enthousiasme et l'insistance de Friebe, Saphir entraine son amie dans sa chambre ou elle découvre la magnifique robe de cérémonie de la princesse. Friebe s'approche du somptueux vêtement et effleure timidement du doigt la délicate soie champagne, la ceinture d'or et la bordure de vair du décolleté et des manches. Saphir, peu sensible à ces ornements qu'elle considère davantage comme une contrainte que comme une chance, s'amuse de l'émerveillement de son amie. Comme pour signifier davantage encore son admiration, Friebe s'écrit :

« Whaou ! Elle est vraiment splendide, cette robe ! »

« Si tu le dis ! réplique Saphir d'un air blasé. Ce truc est horrible ! Plus lourd qu'une armure, et je suis obligé**e** de me tenir très droite pour ne pas m'empaler dans mon corset ! »

Friebe éclate de rire, tant la remarque de son amie lui semble incongrue :

« Allons, Saphir, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Ton prince Thibault va être conquis ! »

« Tu crois ? Fait Saphir incrédule. Bah, je crois qu'il s'en moque un peu ! »

Friebe lui adresse un sourire entendu et réplique :

« Je connais les hommes, en tous cas mieux que toi, et il ne s'en fiche pas du tout, tu vas voir ! »

Puis la jeune fille se remet à fureter joyeusement dans la chambre et reprend :

« Mais au fait, à quoi il ressemble, ce beau prince ? »

« Tu ne l'a jamais vu ? réplique Saphir, ravie de pouvoir s'épancher sur son bien-aimé. »

« Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, répond Friebe, malicieuse. Je sais juste que tu l'as préféré à moi ! »

En effet, un temps, Friebe, séduite par le talent de Saphir dans le maniement des armes, a voulu l'épouser pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Cette dernière lui a d'abord dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre avant de lui avouer la vérité.

Saphir se lève du fauteuil ou elle était assise pour se diriger vers une étagère dont elle tire un livre. L'étagère coulisse alors, révélant une pièce au mobilier beaucoup plus féminin. Au milieu de la chambre secrète se trouve un grand bureau ouvragé. Saphir s'approche du meuble et va prendre le portait d'un jeune homme qu'elle tend à son amie. Il s'agit bien s**û**r du portrait de Thibault. Le prince est représenté en pied, vêtu de hauts de chausses blancs et d'un pourpoint de soie bleue et coiffé d'un bonnet safran orné d'une plume blanche.

« Ah, oui, je dois dire qu'il est vraiment mignon, ce prince, s'exclame Friebe. Ecoute, si d'aventure, tu n'en veux plus, je serais moi-même toute disposée à le consoler ! »

« Oh, Friebe ! proteste Saphir. »

A ce même moment, le docteur Laudanum fait son entrée, affublé de son habituel air pincé et déclare :

« Votre **A**ltesse, il y a là un jeune homme envoyé du royaume d'or qui porte pour vous un présent du prince Thibault. Bien que je le désapprouve fortement, souhaitez-vous le recevoir, votre altesse ? »

Saphir adresse à Friebe un sourire d'intelligence et rétorque :

« Non, docteur, dites-lui que je n'ai pas le temps de lui accorder une audience, car nous devons encore travailler ensemble, vous et moi. Qu'il vous confie simplement le présent du prince. »

Laudanum regarde la princesse avec perplexité et finit par répondre, manifestement ravi :

« Je vous félicite, Princesse, pour cette excellente décision. Vous voyez enchanté de vous voir dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions ! Ah, ça, j'avais bien dit à votre gouvernante que mon enseignement porterai**t** ses fruits ! Je… »

« Mais n'oubliez-pas de prendre le cadeau du prince, docteur ! »

« Euh… oui, oui, princesse, j'y cours, et je reviens ! »

Saphir attend quelques instants que Laudanum se soit suffisamment éloigné, et raconte à Friebe sa rencontre avec Rodolphe, l'homme de confiance de Thibault. Le récit de la scène et si plaisant que la jeune fille rit aux éclats.

« Eh, bien, il ne devait pas faire le fier, ce gentil Duc ! Est-il beau garçon, au moins ? »

« Il me semble, répond Saphir, mais moins que Thibault. »

« C'est évident, ironise l'autre. »

« Mais il est assez bon escrimeur, reprend Saphir, j'ai quand même mis un certain temps à le battre. »

« Merveilleux ! s'exclame Friebe en battant des mains, il faut absolument que je rencontre ce jeune duc ! Ainsi je serais duchesse au royaume d'or et ta dame d'honneur ! Ce sera fantastique ! »

Saphir sourit gentiment devant l'enthousiasme et l'optimisme de son amie qui semble à mille lieues des inquiétudes de la jeune princesse. Alors que Friebe continue de décrire leur avenir à toutes les deux, Laudanum reparait dans la pièce, portant un large écrin de brocard bleu qu'il tend à la princesse :

« Voici le présent du prince Thibault, Votre Altesse, déclare solennellement le précepteur. »

« Merci, docteur répond gracieusement Saphir en s'emparant de l'objet, je vous ferais mander dans un moment pour poursuivre notre travail. »

« Mais Votre Altesse, enfin ! proteste Laudanum. »

« A tout à l'heure, docteur ! s'exclame Saphir dans un sourire enjôleur. »

Vexé d'avoir été une fois de plus vaincu par son impertinente petite élève, le docteur tourne les talons et s'en retourne à ses occupations, attendant le bon vouloir de Saphir. Longtemps, la jeune fille contemple fixement l'écrin sans faire un geste pour l'ouvrir. Impatientée par l'aphasie de son amie, Friebe finit par s'exclamer :

« Allons, ouvre-le, il ne va pas te mordre ! »

Précautionneusement, Saphir ouvre l'écrin à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un fin collier de diamant orné d'un saphir d'un bleu très pur taillé en forme de cœur. Le bijou est accompagné d'un petit billet de la main de Thibault. La princesse le déplie fébrilement et peu lire ces quelques mots qui lui font plus d'effet que tous les diamants du monde : _Avec tout mon amour. Thibault._

Toujours pratique, Friebe s'exclame :

« Eh, bien, on peut dire qu'il ne se moque pas de toi, ton prince ! Et quelle présence d'esprit de t'offrir un bijou qui a le même nom que toi. »

Saphir ne répond rien, mais le mince sourire qui orne ses lèvres et le rose léger de ses joues en disent long sur ce qu'elle ressent.


	9. Chapitre 8

De retour au château, Saphir se hâte vers ses appartements ou l'attend certainement Laudanum, désireux de parachever les préparatifs relatifs aux festivités du lendemain. La princesse s'avance donc vers son petit salon en redoutant les habituelles invectives du vieux précepteur. Elle s'apprête donc à composer son sourire le plus contrit lorsque contre toute attente, elle aperçoit sa mère, tout sourire, en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde.

« Ah, te revoilà, Saphir, ma chérie, fait joyeusement la reine. **T**on amie Friebe vient juste d'arriver, elle souhaitait te voir avant la cérémonie ! »

Friebe est la sœur du marquis Ulon, un des notables ami du royaume, et elle a aidé la princesse lorsque cette dernière était en grandes difficultés. Sans laisser à son amie le temps de revenir de sa surprise, la jolie blonde accourt vers la princesse et lui saisi**t** chaleureusement les mains.

« Alors Saphir, pas trop nerveuse ? Tu en as de la chance, moi j'aimerai**s** bien avoir tous ces prétendants rien que pour moi ! »

« Je le les laisse avec plaisir, répond Saphir dans un petit sourire. Sauf un ! »

« Naturellement, le prince Thibault ! »

« Mais, que… comment sais-tu ? fait la princesse, stupéfaite de la spontanéité de son amie. »

« J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec la reine, en t'attendant. »

Pensant que les deux amies ont certainement des choses à se dire, la reine choisit de s'éclipser directement, laissant les deux jeunes filles tout à la joie de leurs retrouvailles. Devant l'enthousiasme et l'insistance de Friebe, Saphir entraine son amie dans sa chambre ou elle découvre la magnifique robe de cérémonie de la princesse. Friebe s'approche du somptueux vêtement et effleure timidement du doigt la délicate soie champagne, la ceinture d'or et la bordure de vair du décolleté et des manches. Saphir, peu sensible à ces ornements qu'elle considère davantage comme une contrainte que comme une chance, s'amuse de l'émerveillement de son amie. Comme pour signifier davantage encore son admiration, Friebe s'écrit :

« Whaou ! Elle est vraiment splendide, cette robe ! »

« Si tu le dis ! réplique Saphir d'un air blasé. Ce truc est horrible ! Plus lourd qu'une armure, et je suis obligé**e** de me tenir très droite pour ne pas m'empaler dans mon corset ! »

Friebe éclate de rire, tant la remarque de son amie lui semble incongrue :

« Allons, Saphir, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Ton prince Thibault va être conquis ! »

« Tu crois ? Fait Saphir incrédule. Bah, je crois qu'il s'en moque un peu ! »

Friebe lui adresse un sourire entendu et réplique :

« Je connais les hommes, en tous cas mieux que toi, et il ne s'en fiche pas du tout, tu vas voir ! »

Puis la jeune fille se remet à fureter joyeusement dans la chambre et reprend :

« Mais au fait, à quoi il ressemble, ce beau prince ? »

« Tu ne l'a jamais vu ? réplique Saphir, ravie de pouvoir s'épancher sur son bien-aimé. »

« Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, répond Friebe, malicieuse. Je sais juste que tu l'as préféré à moi ! »

En effet, un temps, Friebe, séduite par le talent de Saphir dans le maniement des armes, a voulu l'épouser pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Cette dernière lui a d'abord dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre avant de lui avouer la vérité.

Saphir se lève du fauteuil ou elle était assise pour se diriger vers une étagère dont elle tire un livre. L'étagère coulisse alors, révélant une pièce au mobilier beaucoup plus féminin. Au milieu de la chambre secrète se trouve un grand bureau ouvragé. Saphir s'approche du meuble et va prendre le portait d'un jeune homme qu'elle tend à son amie. Il s'agit bien s**û**r du portrait de Thibault. Le prince est représenté en pied, vêtu de hauts de chausses blancs et d'un pourpoint de soie bleue et coiffé d'un bonnet safran orné d'une plume blanche.

« Ah, oui, je dois dire qu'il est vraiment mignon, ce prince, s'exclame Friebe. Ecoute, si d'aventure, tu n'en veux plus, je serais moi-même toute disposée à le consoler ! »

« Oh, Friebe ! proteste Saphir. »

A ce même moment, le docteur Laudanum fait son entrée, affublé de son habituel air pincé et déclare :

« Votre **A**ltesse, il y a là un jeune homme envoyé du royaume d'or qui porte pour vous un présent du prince Thibault. Bien que je le désapprouve fortement, souhaitez-vous le recevoir, votre altesse ? »

Saphir adresse à Friebe un sourire d'intelligence et rétorque :

« Non, docteur, dites-lui que je n'ai pas le temps de lui accorder une audience, car nous devons encore travailler ensemble, vous et moi. Qu'il vous confie simplement le présent du prince. »

Laudanum regarde la princesse avec perplexité et finit par répondre, manifestement ravi :

« Je vous félicite, Princesse, pour cette excellente décision. Vous voyez enchanté de vous voir dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions ! Ah, ça, j'avais bien dit à votre gouvernante que mon enseignement porterai**t** ses fruits ! Je… »

« Mais n'oubliez-pas de prendre le cadeau du prince, docteur ! »

« Euh… oui, oui, princesse, j'y cours, et je reviens ! »

Saphir attend quelques instants que Laudanum se soit suffisamment éloigné, et raconte à Friebe sa rencontre avec Rodolphe, l'homme de confiance de Thibault. Le récit de la scène et si plaisant que la jeune fille rit aux éclats.

« Eh, bien, il ne devait pas faire le fier, ce gentil Duc ! Est-il beau garçon, au moins ? »

« Il me semble, répond Saphir, mais moins que Thibault. »

« C'est évident, ironise l'autre. »

« Mais il est assez bon escrimeur, reprend Saphir, j'ai quand même mis un certain temps à le battre. »

« Merveilleux ! s'exclame Friebe en battant des mains, il faut absolument que je rencontre ce jeune duc ! Ainsi je serais duchesse au royaume d'or et ta dame d'honneur ! Ce sera fantastique ! »

Saphir sourit gentiment devant l'enthousiasme et l'optimisme de son amie qui semble à mille lieues des inquiétudes de la jeune princesse. Alors que Friebe continue de décrire leur avenir à toutes les deux, Laudanum reparait dans la pièce, portant un large écrin de brocard bleu qu'il tend à la princesse :

« Voici le présent du prince Thibault, Votre Altesse, déclare solennellement le précepteur. »

« Merci, docteur répond gracieusement Saphir en s'emparant de l'objet, je vous ferais mander dans un moment pour poursuivre notre travail. »

« Mais Votre Altesse, enfin ! proteste Laudanum. »

« A tout à l'heure, docteur ! s'exclame Saphir dans un sourire enjôleur. »

Vexé d'avoir été une fois de plus vaincu par son impertinente petite élève, le docteur tourne les talons et s'en retourne à ses occupations, attendant le bon vouloir de Saphir. Longtemps, la jeune fille contemple fixement l'écrin sans faire un geste pour l'ouvrir. Impatientée par l'aphasie de son amie, Friebe finit par s'exclamer :

« Allons, ouvre-le, il ne va pas te mordre ! »

Précautionneusement, Saphir ouvre l'écrin à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un fin collier de diamant orné d'un saphir d'un bleu très pur taillé en forme de cœur. Le bijou est accompagné d'un petit billet de la main de Thibault. La princesse le déplie fébrilement et peu lire ces quelques mots qui lui font plus d'effet que tous les diamants du monde : _Avec tout mon amour. Thibault._

Toujours pratique, Friebe s'exclame :

« Eh, bien, on peut dire qu'il ne se moque pas de toi, ton prince ! Et quelle présence d'esprit de t'offrir un bijou qui a le même nom que toi. »

Saphir ne répond rien, mais le mince sourire qui orne ses lèvres et le rose léger de ses joues en disent long sur ce qu'elle ressent.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le soir venu, Saphir s'éclipse discrètement dans ses appartements, laissant festoyer les quelques convives attardés au banquet. Le corps et l'esprit las, la princesse se laisse tomber sur une chaise disposée près de sa coiffeuse et dépose sur le meuble précieux son diadème d'or et de diamant. Quelques minutes auparavant, le docteur Laudanum est venu la féliciter sur sa conduite parfaite lors de la cérémonie. Le bon docteur en a bien entendu profité pour s'auto-congratuler à propos de ses dons de pédagogues et pour se plaindre—car il le faut bien—de l'attitude du prince Thibault qu'il a trouvé quelque peu désinvolte. Plus tard dans la soirée, la gouvernante viendra l'aider à retirer ses atours d'apparat, mais pour l'heure, la princesse goûte une calme solitude, repassant dans son esprit les évènements de la journée : nul doute à présent que ses fiançailles à venir ne sont plus un mystère, mais alors, quelle absurdité que d'avoir d**û** garder une attitude si neutre vis-à-vis de Thibault tout au long du banquet ! Elle n'a en tout et pour tout exécuté qu'une seule danse avec le prince, et ce sous le regard sévère de son précepteur dont l'encombrante présence a empêché les deux jeunes gens d'échanger autre chose que des banalités. Contente d'elle comme peut l'être un élève qui vient de réussir un exercice mais déçue dans ses attentes amoureuses, la princesse finit par se lever de son siège pour aller contempler les étoiles de son balcon, lorsqu'une voix fluette et bien connue retentit dans la pièce :

« Coucou Saphir ! s'exclame Pan, de son habituel ton enjoué. Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ! »

La princesse sourit gentiment à son ami et répond d'une voix douce :

« Je l'étais, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là. »

Pan lance à la princesse un regard espiègle et de la main lui désigne une tenture proche de la fenêtre du balcon.

« Oui, et j'ai apporté avec moi de quoi te redonner complètement le sourire ! Allons, prince Thibault, sortez de votre cachette. »

La tenture de soie rose se met alors à bouger, révélant finalement la silhouette du prince dont le visage est illuminé d'un radieux sourire. Saphir, stupéfaite, ouvre la bouche pour manifester sa surprise, mais aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres. Pan considère un instant les deux jeunes gens, manifestement très amusé par la situation et finit par dire :

« Bon, e**h** bien je vous laisse, les amoureux, soyez sages ! »

Puis le petit ange disparait aussi mystérieusement qu'il est apparu. Toujours stupéfaite, Saphir contemple Thibault dans l'espoir d'une parole mais le prince continue de la regarder en souriant, savourant manifestement sa surprise. Finalement, Saphir parvient à articuler :

« Mais, que…que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je te regarde, répond Thibault, toujours souriant. »

« Mais enfin, qui t'a appris à t'introduire ainsi par surprise ? proteste la princesse sur un ton peu convainquant, mais qui se veut dur. »

« Oh, je crois bien que c'est toi, réplique Thibault, goguenard. »

« Moi ? »

« Mais oui, princesse, avant de te connaître, j'étais un gentil petit prince, très sage et bien conforme à ce que veu**t** le protocole. Il faut avouer que j'ai bien évolué à ton contact. »

Sans répondre, Saphir adresse au prince un regard interrogateur, ne sachant dans quel sens prendre sa dernière remarque. Le tendre sourire de Thibault la réconforte et efface d'un coup la lassitude de toute la journée qui vient de s'écouler. Néanmoins, Saphir sait que le protocole interdit au prince de rester seul avec elle dans sa chambre et qu'elle devrait lui demander de sortir, malgré la joie que sa présence lui procure. D'une voix timide, elle dit :

« Thibault, tu ne devrais pas être là. Ce n'est pas…ça ne se fait pas…ce n'est pas conforme au … »

« Protocole ? Termine Thibault. Mes compliments, Saphir, tu as bien écouté les leçons de ton précepteur ! »

« Je sais, se défend la princesse, je trouve tout ceci un peu idiot, mais je voudrais m'appliquer…pour une fois….en faisant ce qu'on me demande de faire. »

« Ah, oui, reprend le prince, Laudanum t'a certainement conseillé de te promener seule dans les bois habillée en garçon et de provoquer en duel mon sénéchal ? »

Abasourdie, Saphir réplique :

« Oh, on t'a raconté cette histoire ? »

« Mais oui, répond Thibault en riant franchement, le pauvre Rodolphe était pétrifié en te voyant ce matin, il a peur que tu ne me demandes sa tête ! Il n'a même pas osé venir te saluer au banquet ! »

Puis le prince reprend son sérieux et s'approche un peu plus de Saphir, saisissant ses petites mains blanches dans les siennes.

« Sérieusement, il m'a été très dur de te voir toute la journée sans pouvoir te parler vraiment. J'aurais voulu te dire combien je te trouvais belle, combien tu étais resplendissante et royale et combien je… »

Brusquement le prince s'interrompt, surpris par sa propre témérité. Il réalise soudain qu'il n'a jamais avoué frontalement ses sentiments à Saphir. En effet, lorsqu'il s'enflammait de façon grandiloquente sur la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, il ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la téméraire princesse. Plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se sont échangés des lettres d'amour, mais sans se parler directement. Enfin, la première fois que Thibault a clairement exprimé ses sentiments devant Saphir, ce dernier se croyait en présence du chevalier fantôme. De sorte que, s'étant mis lui-même au pied du mur, Thibault expérimente la difficulté d'avouer de but en blanc ses sentiments à sa belle sans risquer de brusquer une jeune fille encore si novice en la matière. Car s'il est d'usage pour les demoiselles de la cour d'apprendre les règles de l'amour courtois, tel n'a pas été le cas de Saphir, élevée comme garçon et jusqu'alors vouée au célibat du fait de la complexité de sa situation. De son côté, Saphir, qui a parfaitement recouvré ses esprits, considère Thibault d'un air perplexe, se demandant pourquoi son ami, d'ordinaire si sur de lui, semble soudain hésitant et timide. Pour le provoquer, elle lui lance sur un ton de défit :

« Quelle mouche te pique, tout d'un coup ? Tu avais plus de superbe que cela il y a une minute ! Tu vois, tu ne risques rien, je n'ai pas d'épée, et je ne peux même pas te menacer de te battre demain ! Allons, dis ce que tu as à dire ! »

Comme pour ne pas laisser s'étioler sa détermination, Thibault déclare alors d'un coup :

« Je t'aime, Saphir ! Plus que ma vie, et plus que mon royaume ! »

La princesse reste saisie devant cet aveu qu'elle espère depuis si longtemps et répond simplement :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Thibault. »

Puis elle ajoute, avec un naturel désarmant :

« Tu veux bien ma main ? »

Cette dernière réplique semble tout à la fois charmante et incongrue au prince qui réplique dans un sourire envoutant :

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, poursuit Saphir, un peu embarrassée, Je…je suis l'héritière du royaume d'argent, donc on ne peut pas demander ma main, je dois l'accorder, alors je…voilà, est-ce que tu veux ma main ? »

Thibault ne répond pas, mais sourit toujours, ce qui énerve la princesse, peu patiente de nature :

« Eh bien, est-ce si compliqué de me répondre ? »

Thibault, que l'air courroucé de Saphir amuse décidément beaucoup, finit toutefois par déclarer :

« Tu sais, celle que j'épouserai sera ma reine… »

« Et alors ? Réplique Saphir. »

« Et alors, je peux tout à la fois accepter ta main pour devenir ton prince consort… et te la demander pour que tu sois ma reine. Seras-tu ma reine, Saphir ? »

Submergée par l'émotion, Saphir rougit violemment, mais le regard explicite qu'elle lance au prince le satisfait pleinement. Il poursuit :

« Je n'étais pas sur d'être bien accueilli, aussi je sollicite le droit de faire une demande plus digne ultérieurement. Mais pour l'heure, il me serait doux d'obtenir un geste d'encouragement pour le tournoi de demain. »

Saphir ne répond rien mais hoche le menton en signe d'assentiment. Sans demander son reste, Thibault enlace doucement la taille de la princesse et vient délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Etourdie par cette sensation qu'elle n'a jamais connue, Saphir sent ses jambes se dérober et doit passer ses bras autour du cou de Thibault pour ne pas tomber. Enhardi par cette réaction, Thibault en profite pour faire son baiser plus hardi. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui semble à la fois très court et infiniment long à la princesse, le prince relâche doucement son étreinte et dit sur le ton malicieux qui a tant séduit Saphir lors de leur première rencontre :

« A demain, donc, ma petite pupuce ! »

Puis Thibault se dirige vers la fenêtre d'où il est apparu et dispara**î**t prestement, tel un esprit de la nuit, laissant une Saphir troublée et rêveuse.


End file.
